Mega Man (Clash)
Mega Man is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's the focus of the original Mega Man sub-series and the first character to take the Mega Man name, also probably being the most recognizable character in Capcom's entire line-up. Dr. Wily's involvement with Master Hand's villains team, which could interfere with human and robot peace in the Super Smash Bros. world, is how he ended up entering the Dark Tournament. Mega Man's is best played as a keep away character, but depending on the match-up, he can function well when close. A lot of his moves vary in property depending on who he's playing against, which makes him very far from a begineer's character. A Mega Man player is basically forced to learn how to fight every character in order to stand a chance, but in general, he has good keep away and a fast close game with good throws. He's not a bad character; just very hard to use, as his tie with Luigi for 10th and 11th place on the Tier List shows. (12th with Secret A) Means of Unlocking Pros & Cons Mega Man is the Dante-style character of the game with a ton of options for all sorts of play styles. However, Mega Man is unique in that what he has at his arsenal depends on who he's facing, which can be a real game changer in certain fights. In general, though, he's pretty solid and doesn't lack in many aspects. Mega Man's keep away with quite a few of his weapons, Beat Plane and Mega Buster is top-notch. His amazing grab game and fast, high priority normals make his close range game not garbage compared to other keep away characters. He can also survive decent long, has some options for damaging combos, has good mobility and in general is balanced. Mega Man is one of the most notoriously difficult characters to play. While his keep away is good, it requires practice to be REALLY good at zoning out people with the Blue Bomber. Then there is the fact he has his "power" system, which gives him completely modified moves depending on who he's facing. This actually isn't useful in all matches, either. Mega Man has bad range on his normals and has problems killing consistently also. If you want someone who you need to really research into playing, Mega Man is your guy. He's very, very hard to play well, but he can do amazing things if you know what you're doing against everyone. Pros *Excellent keep away and zoning game. *One of the best grab games in the game. *Great set of special attacks. *One of the best characters at dealing chip and shield damage. *Most of his attacks are very fast with high priority *Gets different tools against every character in the game, which can give some characters major problems, particularly Ridley and Meta Knight. Cons *Said massive tool list, with every character being different in terms of what you get, also make him very hard to use effectively. *Not all characters give him useful tools; i.e. his weapon from Yoshi helps him barely any *Low killing power *Outside of his highly damaging advanced ones, he doesn't have many damaging combos. *Terrible reach on his normals *Dash and air speed aren't very fast Moveset *Note: Rush and Beat follow Mega Man around the arena, like Midbus does with Fawful. *Note: When Mega Man KOs an opponent, a small sphere with that characters' face on it will fall from the sky. Mega Man can touch this ball to obtain a new secondary weapon and some modified strong / jumping attacks. The coloring of Mega Man's armor is also changed depending on who he copies. More details in the side special section. Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Mega Man throws out a left jab, then a right kick, then a stronger, higher hitting right kick. Comes out quickly and does decent damage, but not much range or priority on it. Not the worst of moves. **Damage: 3-2-4 / 9% *Side Strong Attack: Mega Man leans forward and does a left straight. Decent range and power for Mega Man's standards. Recovers quickly and has decent frame advantage on hit, making it good for combos, as well. **Damage: 10% **Powered Version: Mega Man's hand becomes a drill and does the left straight. Does a TON of damage to shields (about 4 of these moves, assuming all the hits connect, will break Bowser's) and has good range. Safer on block than the normal version, making it a good shield poke when combined with that shield damage. Does 7 hits for 2% each, doing a total of 14%. *Up Strong Attack: Mega Man performs an uppercut. This is a decent anti-air, and can be useful for juggling opponents. Range on this is awful though. **Damage: 8% **Powered Version: Becomes the Hard Knuckle. This is much, much stronger than the original move, KOing at around 110% and also has invincibility on start-up. It also has increased vertical and horizontal range and Mega Man is immune to spinning attacks during active frames. Has more recovery than the regular version, though. Deals 13%. *Down Strong Attack: Mega Man does a quick sliding attack that goes about the same distance as Waluigi's slide. Comes out very quickly (frame 4) and has low straight vertical knockback, making it good for juggles. It also allows Mega Man to move forward while avoiding projectiles and high attacks. A bit of ending lag; more than Waluigi's slide but less than Kirby's slide. Decent attack. **Damage: 8% **Powered Version: Turns into the Charge Kick from Mega Man 5; starts up a bit slower (on frame 7) but frames 4-7 are invincible. It will also semi-spike anyone who is hit by the lower hitbox, and in general has much higher priority, knockback and damage. Also is very safe on block. This version does 12%. *Dash Attack: Mega Man rushes forward with his hand in the shape of a pair of scissors and cuts. This is a semi-spike with high knockback, although finding a way to combo into it is difficult. Has high priority and hits twice, at least. Similary to powered up Side Strong, this move can be useful for breaking shields quickly, especially a very weak one since this is not safe when blocked. **Damage: 3-7/10% total Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Mega Man crouches and fires a very strong close range blast from his arm cannon. If timed properly, you can quick link the Mega Buster from this attack for even more damage. This is Mega Man's strongest move that does not require any meter to use, but it isn't a very fast attack and isn't very safe. **Damage: 16% (uncharged), 23% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Mega Man stands on his hands and kicks upward. This is Mega Man's only Launcher and it's a pretty good one. It has decent priority and vertical range, but barely any horizontally. Combos off aerials and jab pretty well, and like all air combo launchers, this can lead into very damaging set-ups. Also an alright anti-air attack. **Damage: 13% (uncharged), 19% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Mega Man fires the Mega Buster downward, creating a small explosion. This is a rare Down Smash that only hits from one side, but it does work great for knocking out characters with weak shields due to the low hitbox. It's also Mega Man's safest and fastest Smash Attack, in exchange for being the weakest. **Damage: 12% (uncharged), 18% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Mega Man kicks downward at a 45 degree angle. Has a lot of active frames, making it a decent jump-in attack. Also has high priority and more range than Mega Man's other 'basic' moves. **Damage: 9% **Powered Version: Mega Man swings a spiked ball on a chain in a circle. This is one of the most powerful neutral aerials in the game and is a very good shield attack of sorts due to it's massive hitbox and priority. *Forward Aerial: Mega Man throws a downward punch. Similar to Mario's Forward Aerial, but much weaker and much faster. Decent range for a physical attack of Mega Man's. Doesn't Meteor Smash, though. **Damage: 10% **Powered Version: Mega Man does the above, but during it, a flaming blade erupts from his arm. This is a lot stronger and even slightly faster than the normal attack, and is Mega Man's only method of Meteor Smashing. It doubles as a spike if the tip of the blade hits. This version does 15%. *Back Aerial: Mega Man reels his fist under his body and punches whatever's behind him. This has high horizontal knockback and is Mega Man's strongest aerial, making it useful for one of weaponless Mega Man's main weaknesses - a lack of a solid killing move. Fairly high ending and landing lag, though. **Damage: 10% **Powered Version: Same start-up, but Mega Man has a trident appear from his arm, which pops out as a projectile after 6 active frames (this move takes 12 frames to start, so the projectile comes out on frame 18). The physical portion is a fair bit stronger than the already strong normal version, and the projectile isn't a slouch. Has less lag than the normal version as well. Physical version deals 15%, and the projectile deals 9% with 2% chip. *Up Aerial: Mega Man uppercuts straight up. Basically mid-air version of his Up Strong. Decent anti-air and juggling tool, also has good speed stats. Not much use for it otherwise. **Damage: 7% **Powered Version: This version of the move has Mega Man shoot a thin beam of electricity upward. It has very, very high priority, and nullifies 1 priority projectiles, which is a very good trait indeed. Very difficult to combo into and has slower start-up than the normal version, but also recovers slightly faster. Does 3 hits for 4%, 4% and 5% totaling to 13%. *Down Aerial: Mega Man does a stomping kick downward. This actually doesn't have any properties like stall-then-fall, meteor smash, etc. It does deal decent vertical knockback, despite what the damge would lead you to believe, and can combo into itself at low percents. Think of it like Chun-Li's Stomp from the Street Fighter games, really. **Damage: 6% **Powered Version: This version has Mega Man's foot stomp down with a bunch of icy crystals on it. This is a bit stronger and even easier to combo from since it freezes the opponent shortly. This is one of Mega Man's best aerials because of said combo ability, it's great priority and not being effected by Stale Move Negotiation. Does 8%. Grabs and Throws *Shield: Like Yoshi, Mega Man has a unique shield. His body is surronded with a circle of leaves which rotate around him. While Mega Man's shield takes much longer to break than the other fighters, it's also a lot easier to poke through with thing like sword pokes. Mega Man can still jump and perform an Up Special Move out of his shield like the other characters, though. *Grab: Mega Man quickly grabs with two Super Armed hands. In a nice contrast to Mega Man's weak close range game, this is grab has a ton of range on it and is very good when pivotted or dashed. *Pummel: Mega Man punches the foes head. Quick, but weak. **Damage: 2% *Forward Throw: Mega Man launches the foe forward with great force. This is a very powerful throw, KOing around 120%. **Damage: 14% *Back Throw: Mega Man slams the foe into the ground behind him, again with great force. This is even stronger, but does less damage than the Forward Throw. **Damage: 12% *Up Throw: Mega Man throws the foe upward, then grabs a massive square boulder out of the ground and throws into the sky at the opponent. This isn't as powerful, but you can actually combo off the rock hit pretty easily. **Damage: 2%, then 10% *Down Throw: Mega Man throws the foe onto the ground, and then grabs a massive square boulder ouf of the ground and throws it on to their head. This is Mega Man's most powerful, KOing some of the lighter characters below 100%, but unlike with the Up Throw, the rock is not guaranteed to combo. It does most of the time, though. **Damage: 5%, then 10% *Air Throw: Mega Man throws the foe forward with great force. Mega Man has a decent priority air throw with decent range on it, so it's not bad by any means. Nowhere near as good as his ground throw, though. **Damage: 11% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Mega Buster Mega Man's signature move. At it's most basic, this is Mega Man's primary projectile attack which fires a yellow energy sphere. By holding the Special button, you can make this attack much stronger and eventually one of the strongest projectiles in the game. If you charge it, you may release the special button to fire the shot. If you release the special button while crouching, the shot is fired at a 45 degree angle upwards, while holding down in the air and releasing the button causes the shot to be fired at a 45 degree angle downward. Since you have to hold onto the Special button to charge it, you cannot hold a Mega Buster charge and use other specials unless you assign multiple special move buttons to the controller. You can, however, do almost any other action while charging this like attacking, jumping, shielding and the like. The other annoying part is that Mega Man will lose the charge if he is hit by an attack, but you're good if you block or dodge moves. The Mega Buster is what makes up most of Mega Man's zoning / keep away game. They have large hitboxes, do not expire like most other projectiles, do good damage and have quick start-up and recovery. You should be throwing these out frequently to pester the other fighter. High charge versions dominate projectile wars (they have 2 priority, the same priority as a fully charged Charge Shot / Shadow Ball / Aura Sphere), are easy to combo into and do a lot of damage to unsuspecting players. This is a very powerful, versatile move, and learning how to use it properly is a key to using Mega Man at a high level. This can do 8-20%, depending on how much it was charged. It can also do 2-4% chip damage. Side Special Move: Secondary Weapon Mega Man uses his secondary weapon, which is character dependant. Each character-specific weapon has vastly differing properties, which means Mega Man players need to play around with each of them to learn how to use them at an advantage in all of his match-ups. To change your secondary weapon, simply KO the character you want to get the secondary weapon for. Also, the character you copy from also determines the modified strong / two modified aerial attacks you get (Ftilt means side strong, Utilt up strong, Dtilt down strong, N/F/B/U/Dair is neutral/forward/back/up/down aerial). With the exception of Tornado Hold, all of Mega Man's secondary weapons are original to Super Smash Bros. Up Special Move: Mega Arm Mega Man punches forward with his non-Mega Buster arm. You can angle this move in the start-up frames in whatever direction you like. After performing this move, Mega Man's body is pulled toward his arm. This move can work as a tether. This is basically a much better version of Little Mac's copy ability, right down to the projectile nullification properties. It isn't as strong but is a lot safer and more versatile. It works great in combos and makes for a decent recovery move when combined with Mega Man's high double jump. This attack does 13%. If blocked, it does 3% chip. Down Special Move: Mega Ball This makes a small purple and blue ball fall from the sky. Once it lands, any physical attack Mega Man performs will kick the ball in a direction determined by whatever direction you were holding on the control stick at the time. This move's main use is in some very long, but very technical combos at high percents. It can also work well as an anti-air or edgeguarding tool against characters with good vertical but crap horizontal recovery. You can think of it as a much less cheap version of Brawl's Soccer Ball, really. This attack does 10%, without chip damage. Clash Attack 1: Rush Drill *Consumes 1 bar of Mega Man's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack *Ground only: Cannot be done in the air Rush turns into a small automobile with a drill at the front, and Mega Man gets inside of it. This is decently fast and does good damage, but Beat Plane is a bit better. It's not very hard to combo too, especially as an OTG attack, at the very least. Not being doable in the air sucks, though. This attack does 16 hits for up to 30% (6% in chip). Clash Attack 2: Beat Plane *Consumes 1 bar of Mega Man's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack, then press Attack for fireballs. Beat turns into a smal plane and Mega Man flies around in it for about 5 seconds. Use the control stick to fly around and mash the Special button for Beat to shoot fireballs. This is much better, as it's a lot more versatile then the above. It's a great chipping super and you can also combo into this. It's a bit easier to combo into than the above since it's doable in the air, as well. This can potentially do a lot of damage but mashing for all the fireballs... difficult. Each fireball does 2%, and you can create up to 20 fireballs. This can do up to 8% in chip damage. Final Smash 1: Super Mega Man *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Back, Down, Down Back + Special + Attack. Mega Man combines with Rush to gain jets and powered fists, then charges VERY quickly to Final Destination distance. If this charge hits, Mega Man barrages the foe with a long series of punching attacks followed by an extremely powerful Mega Buster shot. If the charge does not hit, Rush disconnects from Mega Man and flies backward, being able to hit opponents in this state as a 5 priority projectile. This is the Mega Man Final Smash to use. It has some start-up invincibility and is fast, making it fairly easy to combo into from Clash Canceled attacks, and even some projectiles without a Clash Cancel. Pretty versatile Final Smash. This attack does 17 hits worth 67-94%, dependinng on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Rush does 20% if he hits someone on the whiff. Final Smash 2: Hyper Mega Man *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. Mega Man combines with Rush, Beat and Eddie (who comes out of nowhere, apparently.) to transform into a massive robot which fires a huge laser, along with several other weapons. This isn't a very fast attack, at all, making it extremely difficult to combo into. Basically you're restriced to an assist and some copy abilities It does deal a TON of damage on hit or block at least, and it is a beam with infinite horizontal range. Of course, you can also just use this if you manage to stun someone. This does more knockback the farther away Mega Man is from the opponent, indeed a strange contrast from other projectile attacks. This attack does 20 hits worth 71-100%, depending on how much of the Super Smash Meter was filled. If blocked, it does in 16-22% in chip damage. Other Taunts and Victory Poses *Up Taunt: Mega Man sticks his tongue out, makes a funny face and giggles. REALLY annoying. *Side Taunt: Mega Man blows on the Mega Buster. *Down Taunt: Mega Man takes off his helmet quickly, closes his eyes, smiles and scratches his head. *Victory Pose 1: Mega Man shoots a bunch of Mega Buster shots across the screen, then gets into his pose from the Mega Man 8 boxart. *Victory Pose 2: Mega Man raises his arm up in excitement. *Victory Pose 3: Rush hops onto the screen to congratulate Mega Man. Mega Man then starts petting Rush. *Losing Pose: Mega Man explodes, similarly to how he dies in old games. On-screen appearance Teleports on screen, like when he would enter a stage. Moveset & Attribute Origins *Mega Man's Neutral Attack is composed of his Standing Light Punch, Standing Light Kick and Standing Medium Kick from Marvel vs. Capcom 1 and 2. *Mega Man's Side Strong Attack, if powered up, resembles the Drill Bomb which is the weapon he obtains from Drill Man in Mega Man 4. *Mega Man's Up Strong Attack uppercut is extremely similar to his Standing Medium Punch in Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. The upgraded version of it, the Hard Knuckle, is the weapon he would obtain from Hard Man in Mega Man 2. *Mega Man's Down Strong Attack is his slide which was first used in Mega Man 3. The Charge Kick variation of the move (which can only be done with some weapons) was used as the weapon Mega Man got from Charge Man in Mega Man 5. *Mega Man's Dash Attack isn't exactly Rolling Cutter (which he obtains from Cutman in Mega Man 1) but it's close enough. *Mega Man's Up Smash Attack is extremely similar to his Standing Hard Kick attack in Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. In Clash, it even launches the opponent into the air for an air combo like in those games. *Mega Man's Neutral Aerial is based off his Jumping Hard Kick from the Marvel vs. Capcom games. It's powered up version is the Knight Crush, the weapon Mega Man would obtain from Knight Man in Mega Man 6. *Mega Man's Forward Aerial is a new move, although the powered up version utilizes the Flame Sword, a weapon he obtained from defeating Sword Man in Mega Man 8. *Mega Man's powered up Back Aerial is the Laser Trident, the weapon Mega Man obtains from beating Splash Woman in Mega Man 9. *Mega Man's Up Aerial is his Jumping Medium Punch from the Marvel vs. Capcom games. It becomes Thunder Beam when powered up, which is the weapon he'd get from Elec Man in the original Mega Man title. *Mega Man's powered up Down Aerial is the Chill Spike, the weapon Mega Man obtains from beating Chill Man in Mega Man 10. *All of Mega Man's throws utilize the Super Arm ability, which is the weapon he obtains from defeating Guts Man. *Mega Man's shield, the Leaf Shield, is a weapon he'd obtain from defeating Wood Man in Mega Man 2. *Mega Man's Standard Special Move, the Mega Buster is one of his primary attacks in the Mega Man games. It serves as as the "default" weapon Mega Man has at the start of each game. The Mega Buster in Clash works specifically like how it did in the first two Marvel vs. Capcom games, although it's new angled shot artibute when used while crouching was used by Mega Man Volnutt in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *Mega Man's Side Special Move without any abilities copied is the Tornado Hold, which he would obtain from beating Tengu Man. *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Funky Kong, the Sonic Boom, is actually the projectile of Guile's, further lampshading the Funky Kong-Guile similarities. *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Meta Knight, the Madness Scythe, has some loose similarities to Jon Talbain's Million Flicker in the Darkstalkers series. *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying King Dedede, the Hammer Toss, is actually an attack Kirby has with the Hammer ability in some Kirby games. It tends to be one of the most damaging attacks in them. *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Fox, the Machine Gun, is taken from the Machine Buster weapon in the first Mega Man Legends. The weapon's directional features work like it did in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Falco, the Homing Launcher, is taken from the titular weapon from Star Fox Assault which Falco used in some artwork for the game. *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Wolf, the Howlett Slash, is very similar to Wolverine's Berserker Slash in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. *Mega Man´s Side Special Move after copying Mewtwo, the Dark Laser, is very similar to Magneto´s Disruptor Blast in the Marvel vs Capcom series.It´s a nod to the similarities between Magneto and Mewtwo *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Lucario, the Focus Blast, is a powerful but inaccurate fighting type attack from the Pokémon series. The move works like it does in Clash similarly to moves like Dormammu's Stalking Fire or Dhalsim's Yoga Catastrophe. *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Ike, the Runesword Shockwave, is actually inspired by the Runesword weapon from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Roy, the Eckesachs Lightning, is inspired by Zephiel's ranged attack with Eckesachs, his sword. *Mega Man´s Side Special Move after copying Waluigi, the Nightmare Eggplant, is a reference to Waluigi´s special pitch in Mario Superstar Baseball, the Whiskered Eggplant. *Although Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Little Mac, the Rocket Punch, was used by Mega Man in other games as the Mega Arm, this specific Rocket Punch works more like Sentinel's from the Marvel vs. Capcom games. *Mega Man's Side Special Move after copying Sonic, the Blue Tornado, is actually taken from a move of Sonic's in Sonic Heroes. *Mega Man's Side Special move after copying Ryu, the Mega Upper, is a move Mega Man could use in the Marvel vs. Capcom games and functioned similarly to a Shoryuken. This move coming from Ryu is also a reference to how X could get a Shoryuken in some of the Mega Man X games. *The Mega Arm is based off his ability of the same name from Mega Man V, although the new pulling mechanic is new to his Super Smash Bros. appearance. *Mega Man's Down Special Move, the Mega Ball, is taken from Mega Man 8, with elements of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl item, the Soccer Ball (which has been removed from Clash). *Both of Mega Man's Clash Attacks, the Rush Drill and Beat Plane, work like they did in the first two Marvel vs. Capcom games. *Mega Man's Final Smash 2, Hyper Mega Man, is also taken from Marvel vs. Capcom. *Mega Man's absurdly annoying taunt from the Marvel vs. Capcom games is his Up taunt. *As noted above, if Mega Man is KOed via stamina or loses a match at the results screen, he explodes like in older games. Similarly, when he first appears in a fight, he teleports on screen like in old games. *Mega Man's theme song is a remix of the Mega Man 2 Title theme, which was previously used as his theme in Marvel vs. Capcom 1. In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors The Mega Man in Clash is the one from the old school Mega Man series (Classic). He has a pretty simple design that hasn't been changed much in the transition to Super Smash Bros. Mega Man's alternate costume is Mega Man Volnutt / Mega Man Trigger from the Mega Man Legends games. All the colors keep Mega Man's gravity defying brown hair. His second, third, and fourth colors are references to other major characters from the Legends series (Roll Caskett, Tron Bonne and Teisel Bonne) with the rest of them being ones to several minor characters. Main #Light blue suit, blue armor (Blue, Default) #Silver suit, red armor (Red, Protoman) #Gray suit, black armor (Black, Bass) #Lime suit, green armor (Green) #Light orange suit, orange armor (Orange) #Light pink suit, pink armor (Pink) #Yellow suit, gold armor (Yellow) #White suit, grey armor (Gray, Game Boy-style Mega Man) #Light brown suit, brown armor (Brown) #Cyan suit, teal armor (Dark Cyan) Alternate #Blue / cyan armor (Blue, Default) #Red / white armor (Red) #Pink / black armor (Pink) #Green / black armor (Green) #White / red armor (White) #Purple / yellow armor (Purple) #Brown / yellow armor (Brown) #Orange / silver armor (Orange) #Yellow / orange armor (Yellow) #Light blue / cyan armor with yellow hands and neck (Cyan) Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia *Mega Man's normal move upgrade system, based off the powers he has obtained from other fighters, is somewhat based off the old idea of an EX-Move system appearing in the game. *Mega Man would've been in Brawl if Kenji Infaune received a call from Nintendo about putting the character in the game; Infaune has stated before he did wait for Nintendo to come to him instead of vice versa. If Infaune contacted Nintendo, he may have been in these games already. *The name of Mega Man's Side Special after copying Ganondorf, the Gerudo Dragon, is a reference to Ganondorf's side special move from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *The name of Mega Man's Side Special after copying Wolf, the Howlett Slash, is not only a homage to the Berserker Slash but also a reference in general to Wolverine, the "Howlett" part of the name coming from Logan's last name. *Mega Man's Side Special after copying Captain Falcon, the Falcon Piercer, and it's creation of a wolf is a minor reference to Treble, the wolf companion of Bass. External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Mega Man universe